


Everything is all I need.

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CLINTUCKY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ariadne_odair who is helping me get past a terrible writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is all I need.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



Kiss

Tony kissed like he did everything wild, messy, and intense.

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

Smile

It wasn’t something Arthur could pin down. What Merlin’s smile did to him, a nervous fluttering in his stomach that made him feel like he was walking on air and being dragged down.

God what’s happening to him?

 Apple

Bucky tasted like apples, Clint thought hazily, like apples and cherries with a hint of watermelon.

Bucky would laugh when he would blurt it out the next day and tell him that it was lipstick.

Sunny

Bucky absolutely loved the sun. Loved it with a passion because with the warmth sinking into his bones he could almost pretend that winter wouldn’t come for him again.

Rain

Thor loved rain, an obvious thing, but he didn’t love it for the reasons many thought.

He loved because of remembered memories of two children grinning and whooping and later of the same two children in bed coughing and sneezing but still grinning at each other.

T-shirt

Bucky absolutely loved Clint when he was in a t-shirt.

He, however, loved Clint even more when he wasn’t in anything. 


End file.
